


Wooo Man's Best Friend by The Razor's Edge

by Razors_Edge



Category: Razor's Edge, Sex_With_Dogs
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Fellatio, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razors_Edge/pseuds/Razors_Edge
Summary: A young married woman discovers the joys of sex with her new pet.





	Wooo Man's Best Friend by The Razor's Edge

Wooo Man's Best Friend

 

Copyright The Razor's Edge 2017

 

This story is fictional and contains graphic descriptions of sex between an adult woman and a dog. Sex includes fellatio, cunnilingus, vaginal and anal. There is no rape or bdsm or any other mistreatment of the dog or the woman and all sexual contact is between consensual.

If stories involving minors engaging in sexual activity disturb you, this story is NOT for you and you should remove it from your system. No debate on the appropriateness of this story will be entertained.

Thank you and enjoy!

 

 

 

This space left intentionally blank

 

Characters Paul Dansom, Heather Dansom, Chester

Relationships Paul Dansom/Heather Dansom, Heather Dansom/Chester

 

 

 

 

The morning started off slow as I relaxed with my coffee. The sun was shining through the kitchen window casting a warm glow touching my right thigh. I could feel the heat radiating upwards warming me in the coolness of the kitchen. I put my hand between my legs, feeling the warmth radiating from my pussy. I was getting sexually excited. My husband would be home this morning.

We had finally gotten things back to normal after the break in and my husband Paul Dansom, beefed up the security in the house with bars on the windows along the sides and back of the house. He had the contractors replace the front door with a designer metal door that when locked, pinned top and bottom as well as a two pins controlled by the dead bolt in the center. The security contractor said the door was virtually unbreachable.

Paul spends a lot of time on the road and I run my not so small business from home so feeling secure is paramount for me. I am 34 years old, brown shoulder blade length hair, nice tits and a very nice ass. I am 5'5" inches tall and weigh 118 pounds. Not a small girl but not a big girl either.

My name is Heather Dansom and I invented a kitchen gadget that took off and have it manufactured off-shore and shipped directly to a distribution house so there is very little hands on for me, although I do check a couple times a day on the web site order system to see what is going on.

After the break in, that happened while I was out walking; Paul became concerned about my safety. I told him not to worry about me but much to my displeasure though, he insisted on a dog. Now I am not a big dog person and not that they frighten me but there is just something about having a big animal in the house that is unsettling to me.

We visited several kennels and none of the dogs jumped out with a take me home sign so I was feeling pretty good. I didn't want one but if it made Paul feel better I would go along.

We went to a farm on the outskirts of town because Paul had heard good things about the breeder who was also a trainer, a now retired police dog trainer.

Chester was a beautiful animal. My husband has always loved retrievers and in particular Chesapeake Bay Retrievers which is why we went there. Chester is a chocolate brown and although he is only a year old, he is already a big dog and weighs over 100 pounds. He is house trained, guard dog trained and has spent his life in doggy training school and will be coming home today.

I have only seen him once at the kennel where we bought him and Paul will be home from his trip this morning and Chester is being brought by later this afternoon. Our first meeting put me at ease and Chester was such an easy going dog, well trained and obedient and a marvelous specimen of the breed.

Paul will be home for a week so that will give him and I a chance to get Chester into a routine before Paul has to leave again.

After my coffee I took a long hot shower, got dressed and went to my office in the den, logged into the system and checked today's orders.

Paul got home at 11:00, tired but energetic as usual. He had a shower and dragged me to bed. Sex has always been good between us, not as much as I would like but one can't have everything. We passed the morning in bed and got up to the doorbell ringing.

Paul put on his pants and rushed to the door to be greeted by this 100 pound puppy and the trainer. I put my sweat pants on and a T-shirt and joined them on the patio deck out back where the trainer was explaining to Paul all the commands Chester knew and how to use hand movements to enforce them. I found it quite interesting and paid attention. We both practiced in the back yard with Chester and he behaved well and understood both of us.

I couldn't figure out at the time though why he seemed to like me more than Paul and was always coming to me and nosing me. The instructor said that male dogs tend to be more protective of women than men. I bought it.

After about two hours of instruction the trainer left but gave us his pager number to call if there were any issues that we needed to discuss or if there was an obedience problem.

For the next few hours, Chester kept nosing my ass and crotch and it dawned on me that he smelled my pussy. I had not showered or washed since we had sex so the smell must have been overpowering to a dog's nose.

Chester was such a wonderful presence in the house. His eyes followed our movements and a few times he went to the front door and just sat there with his ears swiveling and a low rumbling guttural sound coming from him. His guard dog and obedience training really showed.

As well he was house broken so every time he needed to go outside, he would sit by the back door and bark once and if you didn't go he would bark again, just once. When he needed to come back in he did the same. Chester loved our back yard, high fence and two mid sized trees and lots of flowers and bushes. I love puttering with my flowers. I spent a good part of the afternoon throwing a ball and playing catch with him.

Later that evening, when we sat to watch TV, he came and sat at our feet, always listening, always attentive. It gave me a very secure feeling, something I hadn't had for almost two months. Maybe this dog thing was going to be a good thing. I know Paul felt good about it.

The week flew by. Chester was glued to me every day and watched me doing my chores, my work and my exercise. Paul had another road trip. His accounting business took him to client offices in other cities. He was gone usually 3 or 4 days but during tax time could be gone for a week and sometimes for an audit he could be gone for two weeks.

Paul was packed an ready for his next business trip and would be leaving for the airport at 9:45 in the morning for a 1:00 flight and like always we made love before he left. Paul was a pretty hip guy for an accountant but he was also predictable. There wasn't much sense of adventure with Paul. I loved him though and we had a good life together. I never once even thought about another man and I am sure it was the same for him.

After Paul left Chester needed to go outside so I went with him to play ball, our usual routine until he does his little dance and his business. I sat down on the grass while he went about his pee and poop. The sun was so wonderful, I lay back enjoying the softness of the grass.

I was laying there with my eyes closed and was startled by Chester pushing his nose rather forcefully into my crotch. I knew why because even I could smell my pussy so it must have been a 100 times more powerful a smell to him. I pushed his face away with my hand but he just kept his nose glued to my crotch. 

I got up right away.

"Sit Chester" and gave him the hand movement and he obeyed and sat. Holy shit were the only words that escaped my mouth. Chester had a boner, all red and pointy sticking out of his pouch and his balls were resting on the ground. I didn't realize that dogs had cocks that big.

Chester's cock was massive or at least it seemed that way and his balls were huge, at least twice the size of Paul's. Maybe it was normal for a dog, I didn't know but I decided to do some investigating, I also decided that a shower in the morning would probably be a good choice.

I thought about the size of his cock for the rest of the day and finding some information on the Internet regarding male dogs and neutering, mating and care occupied the evening. 

I didn't realize that dogs cocks could get to be a lot bigger than a man's cock and what amazed me was that while mating, a large knot forms at the base of his cock that locks him in place with the female so that his sperm gets a better chance at impregnating the bitch. Just about everything I read about dog cocks blew me away.

The next morning I got up and showered and went about my day. Chester nosed me a few times but didn't seem to be bothered like he was before. I thought that is the ticket. Around three o'clock he wanted to go outside. I made him wait a few minutes while I finished my exercise routine and outside we went. Same old routine and when he was finished he came to me and walked between my legs pushing his nose against my crotch. Now I knew why. My pussy of course must have smelled due to my exercise routine. Another note to self about pussy smell.

I continued to sit and pulled my legs up and told him to sit. Once again Chester had this enormous hard cock sticking out of his sheath. My eyes were glued to it. I grabbed the ball and threw it across the yard and told Chester to fetch it. He jumped to his feet and fetched the ball but when he came back with it, he came at me from behind and pushed me forward with his head on my shoulder. 

I took the ball and threw it again, over and over and each time he came at me from behind or from the side, trying to push me over. Once he even jumped up putting his paws on my shoulders and making little jerking motions. I made him sit each time and his cock was always sticking out.

After about thirty minutes I heard the phone ring. I went inside with Chester in hot pursuit his nose buried in my ass crack. I kept slapping him away but he was persistent. He followed me into the den and sat down in front of me while I took an order from a good customer. 

After I put the phone down, Chester jumped up on the chair with his front paws on either side of my legs and proceeded to lick my face. I put my hand around his neck to push him away but he weighs almost the same as me.

I commanded him to sit but he wouldn't listen so I tried pushing him with more force and finally got him to sit. 

His cock was huge. I thought it was big before but obviously it had not been completely hard. Now it was like a baseball bat all red with blue veins along the sides.

I couldn't take my eyes off it. I never would have thought that a cock that size was possible. If his balls were twice the size of Paul's, his cock was three times the size. I wondered how a female dog could take something like that but like humans I guess they are built to take it.

I got up and went to the kitchen an put on some coffee and decided to go take another shower so Chester wouldn't be so aroused.

After my shower I went back to the kitchen and poured some coffee and went to the living room so sit and enjoy. I thought, no more pussy smell for you Chester. I let him come over and sniff me. I sat slouched on the sofa and spread my legs allowing him access. He sniffed around a few times and didn't seem to be interested. 

Great I thought, I have that situation under control. I turned on the TV and curled up with my coffee and before I know it the outside lights came on. I prepared supper for Chester and then for myself.

After dinner I checked on my orders and then went back to watch TV. Chester came and sat down right in front of me. I patted his head and ran my hand down his back. He was such a beautiful animal. His hair was short and soft and it felt good under my hand. I spent a long time just stroking him.

After about 10 minutes, he jumped up on the couch and curled up with his back to me. 

Awwww, I thought what a sweet dog. I hugged him and pulled him close to me and continued to watch TV. I continued stroking his neck and gradually my hand slid down his body until I was scratching his tummy. He really liked that a lot. I looked and his cock was out of it's sheath again not as big as it was before but big. 

I am a sexual person and when first married to Paul was very curious about sex. Oh we had sex before we were married but my curiosity about giving good head and anal sex and positions etc. got Paul the woman every man dreams of. 

I was now curious about Chester's cock. What would he do if I touched it. I lay there rubbing and scratching his tummy for a long time slowing getting closer to his cock and finally I just reached out and grabbed it. 

Incredible was the only word that came to mind. The feel of it in my hand was the most erotic feeling I ever experienced. I love Paul's cock and it isn't a big one but it does the job very nicely but this cock was fucking huge. The second I grabbed it, the size grew to almost double. I couldn't believe I was actually doing it but here I was.

He didn't even flinch but instead turned his head towards me with eye to eye contact as if to say, well it took you long enough.

I continued stroking his cock that now was getting wet and it was so big, my hand didn't fit around it. He started slowly thrusting his hips and I knew I had gone to far. I pushed him off the couch and got up myself. I couldn't believe what I had just done and I was sexually charged and I knew my pussy was wet. I could not believe it. I was shaking and Chester just sat there looking at me with his huge cock sticking out.

It was now getting late and I decided to head to bed. My body was still quivering from my sexual experience with Chester. I turned out all the lights and shuffled off to the bedroom with Chester nudging my ass crack as we walked. I didn't try to push him away and let him sniff me. 

I got undressed and stood there in front of him naked. I was now so fucking horny and shaking like a leaf. I lay down on the bed with my feet on the floor legs apart.

Chester came almost running and buried his nose into my cunt and with one lick made my cunt run like a tap. I keep my cunt hairless and use Neet to maintain that baby bald pussy look. Not because Paul wants it that way. I just find it easier to keep clean.

The sensation of a dog's tongue on your pussy is so much more intense than when a man does it especially when there is no hair. Paul knows how to please me and can usually make me orgasm three or four times with his tongue and I love it. 

However, it was nothing like Chester's. He lapped at my juicy cunt and within less than 30 seconds I was cumming like a river. This only got him more excited. His tongue sought the source of my juice and I swear his tongue was at least two inches inside my now sopping wet cunt. Chester never stopped and then his tongue passed over my ass. I thought I was going to faint.

Never in my life have I ever felt anything remotely like that. He licked my ass a second time and I came on the spot. My body was trembling and my orgasm was so intense. 

I turned over on the bed giving him better access to my ass because it felt amazing. He snuffled his nose into my wet cunt and then he licked up and stopped at my ass. He gave it a few little licks as if he were doing a taste test. Obviously he liked it because I could feel his tongue entering me, digging deep in my anus and then lapping my juices from my oozing cunt. His tongue worked me to a frenzy. After I had orgasm 6 or 7 times I was near delirious with sexual desire. I have never been that overwhelmed.

I could not take any more and just had to take a break so rolled over again and closed my legs. That caught Chester by surprise. I got up and went to the bathroom and got a towel. Chester was dancing around and I knew he must have been hurting with that huge cock not getting his release. 

I sat down on the floor with the towel under me, soaking up my cunt juice and he came to me licking my face. I could smell my cunt on his face, strong and pungent. A woman's cum that he had lapped up and would have probably still have his tongue in my ass if I hadn't stopped.

I reached out and took his cock in my hand and started to work it back and forth and he humped his hips at my hand. I was crazy out of my mind, drunk on lust and orgasm. It was at that moment that I knew Chester and I would be doing this every single day.

My cunt ached and I really needed a cock and here was the biggest cock I had ever seen or touched, in my hand. My curiosity got the best of me. 

I got down on all fours, put my head down and thrust my ass out to him once again and reached back to grab his cock. He immediately jumped up putting his paws around my waist while shoving his hips forward. I felt the poke of his cock touching my cunt and guided him home. After a few jabs that missed the target he thrust his enormous cock and sunk deep into my cunt. His thrusts jabbed his cock into me like a piston and then I felt it. 

The huge bulbous knot started to fill me. I got scared and tried to pull away but he held me fast and within 5 seconds my cunt felt like someone had inflated a balloon inside me. I could feel it touching my G-Spot and I came again right on the spot feeling the knot inside me growing even bigger. I was frightened and kept trying to pull away but it was no use. His cock was so far inside my cunt I could feel it poking my cervix.

The sensation was incredible. In only a few seconds, his knot had me locked to his cock. His humping slowed and then I felt his balls begin to pump his hot sperm into my cunt. His knot pressed firmly on my G-spot with an intense pressure that kept me cumming, over and over. I could feel each spurt and knew my cunt was full. He stopped moving but his cock still kept pulsing and his knot kept nudging my spot with each pant. He was panting hard and drooling all over my neck and back. I knew what was going to happen next and helped him get turned around. There we were ass to ass. I was impaled by my Chester's enormous cock and loved it. 

I clenched his cock with my cunt muscles and loved the feeling of being so full. Each time I clenched my cunt, I could feel his cock spasm and could feel his hairy balls jump against my clitoris. My cunt was full of cock and sperm, how much sperm I didn't know but I was sure there was a shit load of it. I was full. I could feel some leaking out and running down my thighs and thankfully I was kneeling on the towel. 

I tried several times to separate from him but I was impaled on his cock and the knot had not started to decrease in size so I waited. After almost 10 minutes I could feel the knot getting smaller and then in one motion his knot and cock flew from my cunt. There was sperm running down my legs like a river. 

I watched between my legs as his cock swung from it's position in my cunt to smack against his belly. He immediately turned and sniffed me then laid down and licked himself clean. The towel was soaked with his load and thankfully I was able to get it pulled up to my cunt to prevent it from leaking on the carpet.

I collapsed on the floor. Never have I ever been licked, sucked and fucked like that. Never have I ever been so full of cock and sperm. I knew Chester and I were going to be inseparable.

Paul was not due home for another two days. I wondered how this would play out but I knew I wanted more of that huge cock shoved into me over and over. 

I watched Chester lick himself clean and then went to shower. I stood in the shower and pulled the towel away from my cunt. It felt like it was on fire. Chester's tongue did a number on it. I stood there watching his cum dripping from my sopping cunt. It just kept running. I turned on the hot water and I scrubbed myself squeaky clean. I decided that tomorrow I would go into town and get myself a good quality douche. I have one because Paul likes my cunt clean when he licks me but I think a better one is going to be needed. 

Dry and naked, I put the towel in the wash machine with lots of detergent and a little bleach and headed back to the bedroom. Chester was exhausted and just lay there still licking his balls and cock that now had shrunk back inside it's sheath.

I crawled into bed, my body still trembling from being spent and within a minute was asleep. It was early but I too was exhausted. I had never cum that much, so often and so easily in all my life. I was in heaven and sleep came easy.

The next morning I decided to see what Chester would do if I was in the mount position. I was horny again, the first thing that entered my mind when I woke was that enormous cock of his. I lay there for almost 10 minutes and could feel the heat building between my legs. I pushed the covers back and turned on the bed and dropped to my knees beside the bed resting my stomach on the bed.

I was no sooner in position than Chester's tongue found my cunt. My cunt was so sensitive, I couldn't let him lick me, my cunt lips were far too sensitive. I smeared some Polysporin all over my lips and decided to wait and try later. When I looked at Chester I could tell he was ready because it took me three tries to get turned around and to push him away. I was so fucking horny. I wanted his tongue and most of all I wanted his cock and his knot filling me. I wanted his sperm pumping into my cunt. 

A few times throughout the day I assumed the position but each time, I couldn't bear the sensation and each time I felt sorry for Chester. His cock was like an iron rod each time. Just the smell of my cunt made him crazy. 

I needed to be sure that when Paul came home, my cunt was ready for him or there would be some explaining to do. I decided that I would not try again with Chester and keep some distance between us. I also decided that I needed to grow some hair down there so this situation didn't repeat itself. I was so horny I thought I was going to die.

Paul came home and nothing out of the ordinary jumped up. Chester was doing his nose in my butt crack and crotch thing and I did my best to keep him at a distance. I felt sorry for him because I noticed that every time he came around me he would sit and display his massive erection. The one I wanted in my cunt, the one I wanted him to shoot his sperm into me with.

Paul ask me how Chester was and I told him I felt much more secure with him around and that he was very obedient and loved to play in the grass with the ball. Paul was very pleased and suspected nothing. Why would he. I fucked his brains out every day. Just seeing Chester with his cock sticking out made my cunt run and Paul was the beneficiary. 

Paul asked my about the hair on my pussy and I just explained to him that I got lazy and decided to let it grow a bit. I have never needed a bikini wax and my triangle is actually quite small. Paul said he liked it.

Paul had been home now for 8 days and got a call that he was heading out of town again on a three day and then a 5 day to a convention in Florida. He would be gone for 10 days in total. I could hardly wait. The thought of Chester's big cock being stuffed into my hungry wet cunt for 10 days was almost too much to bear.

The taxi showed up at 8:00 and Chester and I walked Paul out hugs and kisses all around, lots of pats on the head for Chester and finally the taxi pulled way. It was hard to keep Chester at bay the whole time because my cunt was full of sperm, not his but I am sure it must have smelled good to him. 

He nosed my ass crack the whole way into the house. It was good that our front yard was fenced and had hedges on both neighbor sides. I decide that I would take a shower and let him watch me so off we went to the bathroom. I stooped down and grabbed his enormous cock and jerked it a few times until his hips started to pump and then climbed into the shower.

He is such a beautiful animal and although not fully grown he was a big boy. I kept wondering how much bigger his cock was going to get and would I be able to take it.

I finished my shower while Chester sat watching me, tongue hanging out because of the heat in the bathroom, his cock sticking out of it's sheath. I grabbed a facecloth and while still wet stepped out of the shower and stooped down and carefully wiped his cock and balls. He licked my face and my shoulders and then as I got up he flicked that wonderful tongue over one of my breasts. 

The sensation was electrifying. His tongue sent shock waves through my body. 

As I dried off; Chester kept sniffing me. As I bent over to dry my legs he licked my ass. I thought I was going to cum right there. I had thought about this sensation for over a week and today he could have me. I had hair on my cunt and that should give me a bit of protection against the coarseness of his tongue. He had tongued my ass a lot the last time and that didn't seem to bother me at all so I knew my ass was going to love it. When he forced his tongue inside my ass the sensation made my cunt run like a river.

Paul has tongued me there before a few times but I could tell he didn't really like it. I loved it when he did and I loved it when he fucked my ass but he didn't really like that either. I never complained about it because sex was always fun and good.

Chester however, loved my ass and I loved him licking my ass. 

I finished in the bathroom, letting Chester sniff and lick me wherever he wanted and I was so fucking horny and my cunt was so wet and dripping I needed to feel him.

I took a couple of towels with me and spread them out on the floor and lay down on my back, knees up legs apart. Chester wasted no time. His tongue ran up my cunt and when it passed over my clitoris I came instantly. The new smell drove him crazy. He was dancing around, humping his hips and panting like a mad dog. I let him lick me a bit more and my cunt felt good now with the little bit of hair. Chester pushed his tongue deep into me and I could feel the scraping against the walls of my cunt. After a few minutes of his licking I came again intensely but needed his cock. I wanted to feel him fill me. I wanted to feel him shoot his sperm in me.

I rolled over and got up on all fours and within two seconds Chester was on me. First he licked my ass and then he tried to mount me. He poked and jabbed at me but like me he was delirious with lust. He too needed my sopping cunt. I reached between my legs and grabbed his cock. Holy fuck it was so big. I guided it to my cunt, all the while he kept jabbing, hunching his hips until finally he entered me. With one hump he buried his enormous wonderful cock in my wet cunt and then he fucked me, driving that hot cock into my hungry hole. I waited for the feeling and after he fucked his cock into my cunt for less than 15 seconds I felt it start to grow.

Oh the feeling of being impaled by such an enormous cock, feeling it hit the depths of you, feeling a fullness and the heat. When his knot starts to grow it happens quickly and within a few seconds there is no turning back. With a small dog I guess it would be easy to break the bond but with a dog like Chester and the enormous size of his cock and the absolutely immense size of his knot there is no way you are getting away. Once he is embedded in you there is no way out but time.

Once his knot was securely in place he slowed down and then stopped pumping fast and only his panting kept a slight movement of his cock within me. However, his cock started pumping sperm. I came again and again as I felt the knot pressing against my spot. His cock was just the right length and the knot was in the right place to touch me where I needed it most.

If I just move slightly, the pressure would mount and I would have another orgasm. A dog produces an enormous amount of sperm and Chester produced a phenomenal amount, but with the knot wedged into your cunt there is no place for it to go. I could feel the heat from it as spurt after spurt filled me. The sensation I had waited a week for was mine. I loved it. I helped him get turned around and we rested there joined by my lust and his need to fuck me. Chester panted, his work done, his seed pumped into his masters cunt. 

It was almost 10 minutes before I felt his knot begin to decrease in size and the dribbles of his cum started down my thighs. I wanted more. I wanted to cum like I had the other day. Chester had awakened a lust in me that consumed me. I needed him and wanted him.

I waited several more minutes and finally his knot deflated enough for his cock to slide from my gushing cunt. I watched between my legs at what looked like a half a liter of sperm squirt from my open cunt onto the towels on the floor. What a fucking sight. Incredible.

Chester no sooner had his cock free of my cunt and he was back at me with his tongue. I just let him go at me. His tongue felt like it was at least an inch inside my ass, scooping me up, cleaning me out and then he started lapping at my sopping cunt again and I came for him. I squirted my pungent cum at his mouth and he tongued me from clitoris to ass. I just kept cumming, one after the other, three, four, five and then I lost count. The lust and pleasure he gave me overpowered my senses and I just drifted with it. Then just like it started, it stopped.

I turned around and there was Chester, licking his cock. Content as hell. I had to admit though, I was more than content. He had fucked me, filled me with his hot sperm, licked me to I don't know how many horrendous orgasms and I too was content. I watched him for almost 10 minutes, licking every single part of his cock and balls. Oh those wonderful balls. They produced an incredible amount of sperm. 

I pulled a towel with me and crawled over to where he was. He lifted his head looking at me as I put my head down on his chest. He put his head down and I just brushed my hands over his body for the longest time. The smell of sex was strong in the bedroom but surprisingly Chester didn't smell at all.

I turned around facing the other way with my still wet cunt near his head but just out of reach and gently massaged his balls, the source of all that filled me. He lifted his head, I turned to face him and he put his head down again. Once again I turned and massaged his balls. He didn't move. They were so hairy and each one was bigger than would fit in my hand. 

Just the tip of his cock tip protruded from the sheath and as I gently massaged him, it began to grow until there was almost 2 inches sticking out. My curiosity got the best of me though. I moved down with my head on the floor, his cock no more than a half an inch from my mouth, his balls were so amazing. I stuck out my tongue, tentatively not knowing what his cock would taste like or what he would do. 

His cock was hot, much hotter than my tongue probably because a dogs body temperature is greater than ours. It didn't taste bad at all and quite frankly my lust was so strong that if it tasted like shit I wouldn't have cared. The taste was more like his tongue when he licked my face and I know from what I read that a dog's tongue is antiseptic.

I got bolder and gave it another lick. He lifted his head again to see what was going on. I waited until he put his head back down and took about an inch of his cock in my mouth. It felt so hot and the tip was soft like that of a man's but a half an inch more and it was already hard. 

I just held it there in my mouth, not moving and after a few seconds, Chester put his head down again. My cunt was running again. My lust grew as I gently started a slow movement, sliding his cock in and out of my mouth. I was hopelessly lost now. I knew at that moment I was Chester's bitch and I knew he was going to be my master. I would give myself to him in every way, every day I could.

I was in love with my dog's cock. Chester curled himself so his snout was closer to my crotch but he hadn't tried to licked me yet. I could feel his warm breath passing between my legs, warming my already steaming cunt. He moved again and when Chester smelled my cunt his cock sprang and within a second it was a raging erection.

I wasted no time and assumed the position. He mounted me doing his hip humping only this time he found my cunt on the first jab with no help and plunged into me. He jack hammered my sopping wet cunt for about 15 seconds which by now I knew was his best time before the knot started to grow. That glorious knot, once again in the space of 20 minutes had me impaled by Chester's huge cock and cumming like a bitch. My orgasm started when I felt the knot tighten against my G-spot. I was amazed at how much my cunt dripped until the knot sealed it up. Once again we were glued together and now I knew the routine and within a minute he was trying to get turned around. 

Oh I loved this so much. I could feel him pumping his sperm into my hungry cunt, once again filling me with his hot seed. The tip of his cock was so far inside me I felt is poking my cervix and that feeling as well produced more orgasms. I was going to die here, I thought. How many orgasms can a woman have before there are no more. I didn't know and didn't care because mine just kept coming.

I could feel Chester's cock and knot pulling me as he moved and I knew by the size of it and how it felt that there was no way it was coming out until it deflated. We waited. The smell of fucking and cunt and dog cock sperm filled the air. After almost 10 minutes Chester pulled and out popped the now tiny knot and his somewhat smaller cock. 

Again, a river of sperm gushed out when he pulled out. I quickly grabbed the towel and packed it around my oozing cunt and collapsed on the floor. My mind was racing. What the fuck was I doing. Chester turned. I spread my legs. He lay down between them and gave my ass a little lick and then spent the next 10 minutes licking his cock clean.

This was our routine.

I got up when he finished and went in to shower. I was spent but I realized there was nothing I wanted more than Chester. I wanted his tongue in my cunt and my ass and I wanted that huge cock shooting his hot sperm into me. I wondered how long it would take him to recover after unloading twice in my hungry wet cunt. As I washed myself I realized how sensitive my clitoris had become. The hot water felt wonderful.

I decided not to press him or play with his cock but I would throughout the day assume the position and if he wanted me he could have me, however he wanted. I put on a knee length skirt and no panties so that if he decided he wanted me I would be ready for him. I was his bitch. 

It was early in the day still and the phone had rung a few times while I was impaled on Chester's cock but I figured if it was important they will call back. I don't have any friends that pop over to the house and all of my business is handled over the Internet so I figured it was probably a supplier or somebody wanting to sell me something. 

I did take the occasional order by phone from older clients that had been with me from the beginning but for the most part handled everything by email.

The house was very secure so there was no way anybody was getting in unannounced and the dark curtains facing the front of the house were almost always closed to keep the sun off the furniture. My bedroom had a full shower and the den had a toilet and half shower so I put some extra towels there. I had a decent free space in the den with my padded rubber mat where I did my exercises and the soft tile floor would be easy to clean as well so I put some towels there too.

Oh there was Chester, calling me to go outside. We played ball for a while until nature called him. I watched him piss and he must have unloaded a gallon. A few minutes later after many sniffs he did his other number and came running to me. We rolled around on the grass in the warm sun for almost 30 minutes and a few times my skirt flew up and he sniffed my cunt. I didn't let him lick me though and I could tell he was excited. I needed to set some ground rules with him or there would be some questions to answer and that could prove embarrassing. 

Chester laid down in the shade and I went in the house and Googled breeding dogs. I wanted to find out how often a male dog could ejaculate and what the normal quantity was. I wanted to know everything there was to know about a dogs cock. Amazingly there is a shit load of information. I was also interested in nutrition for Chester to maintain his stamina and also to maintain his quantity and quality of sperm.

It must have been almost an hour or perhaps a little more before I heard Chester at the back door and it was lunch time so after letting him in, I went to prepare lunch. I was so relaxed, I couldn't believe how I felt. I must have orgasmed 20 times today and it was still morning.

I put some fresh water in his dish and prepared just a little snack for him with some Milk Bone dog treats that I fed to him with my hand. He sat beside me with his head just above my thigh. I was sitting at the kitchen table and could feel his warm breath on my leg. My cunt was clean so I figured we could relax for a bit. It was almost two hours since he filled me and I wondered again how often he could get hard and how often he could ejaculate. I know what the Internet documents said but like every person, each dog is different.

I finished my sandwich, my eyes glued to Chester and his cock. I must admit I really enjoyed sucking it. Now my curiosity made me wonder what it tasted like. I wondered if it was better or worse than Paul's. I loved sucking Paul and I am a swallower. I love the feeling of Paul's sperm shooting down my throat. I love the taste of it. I didn't at first but after a few times I would suck Paul until there wasn't one drop left. I got up and went to the den and assumed the position and lifted my skirt and put my head down pushing my ass and cunt in a most accessible manner.

Chester was right there with his nose first, giving me a sniff. I knew I must smell good because my cunt has been wet all morning and while we were having lunch I could feel myself wet. I didn't move, wondering what he would do. I never made a sound, waiting. Chester was confused I guess, should I mount my bitch or should I lick her. He was smelling my thigh and then licked me, once on each side and then up a little and then a little further and then his tongue found my clitoris. There were drops of my juice clinging to it and in my position, all my wetness ran down there. 

His first lick sent a shock wave through me, my legs wobbled and I thought I was going to collapse. His second lick made me cum and when I squirted he was off. His tongue snaked into my cunt, reaching depths I didn't know could be gotten to by tongue. Every few seconds he flicked his tongue over my clitoris lapping the cunt juice that was flowing like water. After a few minutes of licking my cunt to delirium Chester started on my ass. I came again which made him attack my cunt again and so we went cunt, ass, orgasm and back to cunt. I must have orgasmed 10 times. Just when I thought it was over, Chester backed off and mounted me.

I looked between my legs, his cock was at least 9 inches long and so thick.

He knew exactly where the hole was and needed no help in getting his thundering cock embedded in my eager cunt. I know there are many who would say anyone who fucks a dog is a desperate slut but I beg to differ. Exploring ones sexuality is exactly that, exploring and if you don't try new things how will you ever know.

I can tell you that before we got Chester, sex with an animal was the furthest thing from my mind. However, I can tell you that I have never experienced sexual lust and satisfaction from being fucked like I have with Chester. He exhausts me sexually. When he is done with me I am satiated until the next time and I can hardly wait until the next time.

Chester pumped at my cunt. I could sense his needs and knew after only a few times what he was going to do and when he was going to do it. 

His cock was like a hot poker as he jack hammered into my wet cunt. I pushed back at him getting him deeper and waiting to feel his knot, knowing that in a few seconds he would be pumping me full of his hot sperm. I felt myself filling, felt his movements slow as the knot quickly sealed his bitches cunt and then his balls, those marvelous balls started pumping his sperm into me, filling any space not filled by his huge cock. Sex with a dog only lasts a few minutes but if you are daring enough to let him lock up with you, the experience goes on for 10 to 15 minutes and I have learned to cum with him and also after as he fills me.

Chester cocked his leg over my ass and there we were for the third time today, locked together by a huge cock that made me orgasm like no other cock and a huge knot, that wonderful knot that kept us together while his seed emptied into my cunt. I was so much in lust. It was still early in the day and again I wondered how many more times he could do me. I was going to find out. I wanted him fucking me to a hundred orgasms.

We stayed locked for almost 20 minutes this time and slowly he released me from his lock. I lay down on the floor and turned over legs apart, skirt up around my breasts. Chester turned, his cock swinging, a little knot still visible outside the sheath. What a beautiful cock he had. Absolutely enormous. Paul's cock was a normal size around 6 inches and I thought for the longest time that was a pretty decent size and it did the job.

Before the day was out I was going to measure his beautiful cock. I loved it so much and when he thrust it into me I was lost.

Chester came to me, cock swinging and licked me clean. I spread myself open for him so he could get his tongue into me deep. I love it when he snaked that lovely tongue into my cunt, the roughness make me quiver. My clitoris and labia were so sensitive that he only needed to flick his tongue a couple of times across my clitoris to make me cum. It was like a never ending orgasm, one spasm after the other, not knowing when one ended and the other started.

After a few minutes Chester turned and lay down to lick himself. I went to him and pulled back his sheath exposing his cock. He licked himself clean for nearly 10 minutes and when he was done, I started on him. I was so fucking horny. He had just fucked me silly and almost in the same breath I was wanting more. It was early afternoon and he had filled me three times. It was less than 15 minutes since he released me. 

I was determined to see if he could go again. I snuggled up close to him with my burning crotch near his head and gently sucked his cock into my mouth. First just a little then I had about three inches. His cock wasn't hard and wasn't soft so I was unsure as to whether he was still hard from our fucking or getting hard for another.

I sucked his cock for a bit longer and could feel it twitch and pulse in my mouth. I moved my cunt close to his face and even I could smell it. Powerful smell. I continued sucking him and within a few minutes he was trying to get up but I held him there taking more of his huge cock in my mouth. 

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and stood dragging me up with his cock still in my mouth. It was now hard and big. I quickly assumed the position and once again Chester mounted me, buried his cock in my cunt, knotted me up and pumped me full again. Where the fuck was he getting all this stamina and his balls were a factory for sure because this was his fourth time filling me and it felt no different than the other three.

Our little scene went on for most of the afternoon and I coaxed Chester's cock to erection another 4 times and decided at supper time that was enough for today. He had fucked me 8 times, filled me with that enormous cock, pumped me full of his sperm and licked me to a hundred orgasms. My body was spent. I needed to eat something and needed a rest. If this continued I would be dead in a week. I showered long and hot, my mind clear. Your husband has been gone for less than a day and you are bitched out to a dog cock and loving every fucking jab, every drop of his sperm. 

After my shower I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't get the smile off my face. I was in heaven. I had what I was missing. I was content for the first time in my marriage.

Newspaper headline. Emancipated woman full of dog sperm found dead.

I cooked a big T-bone steak and potatoes with gravy and green beans and shared some of my steak with Chester. If anyone needed meat it was him. He ate all his dog food and against all rules fed him pieces of my steak. 

After dinner we went for a walk around the neighborhood. I spoke to a few of our neighbors and they all commented on what a beautiful dog he was and what breed and a bunch of other questions. Chester just sat there obediently until I made the move. We made our way to a watershed, forested area that was probably a little more than one and a half kilometers from side to side and completely fenced. There were four entrances, one on each side. I had been coming down here for walks almost every day for years. It was a wonderful place to walk your dog and off leash was permitted. 

I let Chester run and explore as I walked, taking in the beams of sunlight on the dark trail shaded by large poplar trees. When I called him he came running back and took up the correct position on heel. He was well trained and credit certainly goes to his trainer.

We walked around the complete perimeter which is approximately five kilometers and headed for home. 

I opened a bottle of wine and went to change cloths and put on something for Chester. I certainly didn't expect him to perform again but being naughty was sexy. I was tired and I am sure he was too but who knows, maybe he might want another one before bed. I decided not to tease him or play with him and just relax, watch a bit of tube and tomorrow is another day.

I put on a soft skirt that was mid thigh and a sweat shirt. Oddly dressed sure but I was comfortable and if Chester wanted to sniff me or give me a lick my cunt was there for him. Chester followed me everywhere I went and was always by my side. I patted him and rubbed his ears and talked to him like he was a person even asking him if he liked the skirt I picked.

When I bent to put on the skirt I felt his breath against my ass so I turned around and let him sniff my cunt. He gave me a little lick then sat down while I put on the skirt. His cock was out of the sheath again but I was determined not to instigate anything. 

Wine glass and bottle in hand and two towels off we went to the living room. I surfed the channels till I found an old movie and settled in. Chester lay on the floor in front of the sofa. The first glass of wine went down quickly and I felt the glow. The second glass of wine made me a little tipsy and horny but I was determined not to bother Chester. I put my wine glass on the table and I rested my head on a cushion and let my arm dangle over the side. 

Chester lay with his head towards my feet. My hand was resting on his back hip. Wrong, two glasses of wine, tipsy and horny. Sit up and leave the dog alone. I did just that and pulled the ottoman foot rest a little closer to the sofa and rested my heels on it. There was still plenty of room for Chester to remain sprawled out as he was. The skirt I had on rode up a bit and I put my hand between my legs and cupped my cunt. I had so many orgasms today I thought how the hell is that even possible. 

Normally with Paul I will have three or four and the last one usually the best one because he edges me between. Paul is very good in bed, has a few hang ups but still a good catch. 

With Chester, I have about 10 or more each time and they last a long time one running into the other not knowing when one ends and another begins so I probably have 20 with Chester and they are all fucking fabulous.

The movie was a good one. I had seen it before a few years back and was concentrating on the movie and playing with my now wet cunt and just kind of daydreaming my way. My breathing pattern changed and my fingers were wet. I smelled them and the smell was incredible. The scent on my fingers wafted through the air and woke someone up.

Chester was now beside my legs which were stretched out with my feet resting on the ottoman so he couldn't get any closer. I dipped my fingers into my now sopping cunt and then rested my hand on my thigh. Chester licked my fingers clean. I dipped again and let him clean off my fingers. Just the feeling of that marvelous tongue cleaning my fingers and my finger gently massaging my clitoris was enough. I came.

Chester was dancing now, spinning around trying to get closer to me. I gave the ottoman a good push and dropped my feet to the floor and spread my legs. Chester was lapping my cunt before my feet hit the floor. He was so amazing. I kept my legs a little together so he had to really work to get to my cunt hole and his tongue was doing a number on my clitoris. I opened my legs a little so he could get a good taste and then closed them so he had to work to get more. I was his bitch now and each time his raspy tongue found my hole I came, one after the other. 

I opened my legs and splayed them apart and let him have me. I lifted my ass off the sofa and put a towel under me. His tongue lapped my insides sending shudders of pleasure coursing through my already delirious body. I couldn't stop cumming. My head was swooning and I couldn't take any more of this pleasurable torture. I pushed him away and turned around resting my body on the sofa and presented my cunt to him. I was panting like a bitch in heat.

Chester mounted me with his feet on either side of me, resting on the sofa. He slid up close and I could feel his cock slide up my ass crack and then he pulled back and thrust his swollen cock into me. His aim was perfect and in one motion buried himself in my waiting cunt. He humped at me and tried to pull me to him, his paws raking my legs. 

I let him do his thing and was not disappointed. I felt the knot grow rapidly and then I was full. He stopped pumping and I felt the hot splash of his sperm enter my waiting cunt. Spurt after spurt filling me, giving me what I desired most. My Chester, my master, my cunt is yours to fuck.

Chester never tried to turn around for the longest time and started licking the back of my neck. The sweat was pouring off me and he really enjoyed the salty taste I guess because he licked me on both sides for a long time. Eventually he got turned around and I knew I was locked to him because when he turned around he had to almost jump to the floor and his falling weight almost pulled me off the couch. 

I held the towel with my free hand under my cunt to catch the sperm that was now leaking out in copious amounts. Chester didn't move. I tried to pull free just for the hell of it and moved onto all fours on the floor and started pulling him. We were locked and when I pulled he moved with me and when he pulled, I moved with him. I found that extremely interesting and very erotic. We were one. I worked his cock pulling and pushing and feeling the tip deep within me. I fucked myself with his embedded cock and after the normal 10 to 12 minutes his knot had still not started to deflate.

I kept it up pushing and pulling and discovered that I could keep him hard and in me like that longer. After 20 minutes and a few more orgasms I stayed still and within a minute I felt his knot slowly shrink and finally popped out of my cunt. Sperm was leaking everywhere and the two towels were soaked. The smell of fucking permeated the air, strong and pungent. Note to self, tomorrow buy carpet cleaner, room deodorizer and some nice lubricant. My cunt was on fire. Chester fucked me nine times today and showed no signs of wanting to quit. 

I certainly couldn't keep up this pace. If I did my cunt would fall off. I needed to pace Chester and myself. Today was an experiment and the results impressed me. I was his bitch. I loved his cock and loved feeling his knot inside my cunt and loved the feeling of him shooting his sperm in me. However, I needed to control myself. 

I had a hot shower and went to bed. It was still early but I was so tired. I let Chester smell me before I crawled into bed. I think if I had let him he would have fucked me again. I woke up the next morning feeling absolutely radiant.

I gave Chester a little body rub around his ears and neck and let him outside. I made some coffee and went out to the patio to sit and enjoy the morning sun. Chester was done his business and came to sit by my feet. Thoughts of yesterday ran through my head and I had to giggle. How the fuck did all that happen? What a dog slut I am but after what I experienced yesterday there was nothing I wanted more. Chester made me feel alive, made my body quiver, made my cunt run and gave me orgasm like no man could.

I drank my coffee and kicked off one shoe and rubbed Chester's chest. His fur was soft and his body warm. He never lifted his head but we were eye to eye. Just watching him and imagining that beautiful cock stuffed into my cunt and seeing those huge balls and imagining them pumping his sperm into me made my cunt wet. Chester must have sensed it because he lifted his head and turned towards me looking me in the eye, perhaps waiting for a signal.

I put my shoe back on and slowly spread my legs and lifted my night dress so the hem was on my knees. I kept eye to eye contact with Chester. I watched his cock grow and begin to poke out the sheath. I didn't make any other movements. His gaze went back and forth from my eyes to my knees. I turned a little so my cunt was in his line of sight. Again back and forth, eyes, my cunt. He was waiting for a signal.

I waited a few minutes, our eyes fixed on each other. He was waiting for me. I let him wait like that, our eyes glued on each other for another few minutes then blew him a little kiss. That was the sign he was waiting for. Chester got up and put his head between my legs. I spread them wider, giving my cunt to him. His bitch needed him and he wanted me. 

Chester lapped my clitoris. Just sitting there watching him wait, built an anticipation in me and I came after only a couple of licks. I was getting really good at this. The way I was sitting though didn't give him access to my cunt hole which was now wet. He tried very hard to get there but I didn't let him. I had three or four orgasms and grabbed him by the sides of him jaws and lifted him up to look at me. His tongue was hanging out and he was panting.

I needed his cock so I got up and kept my nightdress lifted front and back, then headed into the house directly to the den. I assumed the position and Chester mounted me. I cannot describe adequately the feeling of being filled like he filled me. My cunt was his and he fucked me and made me orgasm so easily. My lust in control of my senses. 

I was lost in my lust for his cock, to feel him jab it into me, to feel it hitting my cervix and pushing beyond, to feel his knot grow, to feel his cock and knot seal my cunt and to feel him shoot his load into my waiting clenching cunt, to feel the heat from his sperm, to feel it gushing from my hungry cunt when he released me.

For the first few weeks, Chester and I were like new lovers. We became obsessed with fucking, licking and sucking. For the first weeks we fucked 6 to 10 times a day and then we started a sensible routine. A morning fuck, some work, a walk in the park, lunch, a fuck, coffee time in the afternoon and a fuck or two, supper, another walk and then a bit of TV, a fuck before bedtime and sleep.

This kept Chester happy and I was more than happy and completely sexually satisfied. I knew though that if I ever felt like feeling him, I just had to go to the den and assume the position. I had trained him well.

Business picked up and orders were coming in across the web and it pretty much ran itself. The company I hired to handle product shipping were really dedicated to customer service and handled many larger clients. Paul continued with his business trips and I never complained and he never suspected anything.

Chester grew to almost 140 pounds and his cock last time I measured it was 11 inches from behind the knot to the tip. I sucked him often and finally got the courage to allowed him to cum in my mouth. I can deep throat and Paul likes it when I let him cum in my mouth and especially likes it when I swallow. I must admit that for the first few times with Paul, now almost 12 years ago, I gagged a few times as well and then over the years I have become very good at it.

Chester's cum took some getting used to as well and I gagged the first few times. It wasn't that it was bad, it was different and as much as I loved and worship Chester and his cock it took some getting used to. In the end though it isn't that different from a man's sperm and now I love it. I can gulp it down by the quart.

The hardest part was being able to swallow fast enough. He pumps an enormous amount of sperm and the spurts are rapid. The first one is usually a mouth full and I try to get that one directly down my throat. I have been able to get nearly all of his cock in my mouth.

It also took a bit to get him trained to not jerk his hips when I suck him though. Once you start masturbating a dog, he starts to jack hammer, flinging that cock everywhere, seeking a hole to knot up with. When I sucked him, I had to hold him and stop then start again and little by little he got the message. He still wants to start sometimes but a little tug to let him know and he stops. 

I trained my master well. He is my master and I am his bitch.

The End Copyright The Razor's Edge 2017


End file.
